Atticus's Adventures of Fusion Reborn
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Atticus gets killed after saving Cherry's life, he's sent to something called The Other World Tournament where he must compete with Goku to test whether he can go into Heaven or spend eternity of his afterlife in Hell, but it becomes a quick turn for the worst when a demon named Janemba starts challenging them.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day where nothing could go wrong for anybody. Cherry put on her headphones and put her music player in her pocket as she then took a walk out of her house to run some errands for her mother.

"Atticus, mind taking the trash out?!" Emily's voice called out.

"Coming, Mom!" Atticus called back and soon went to do that.

"What's your deal?" Cherry muttered to her music player as it seemed to have music go on and off and not play all the way, fiddling with her headphone cord as she was about to cross the street.

Someone saw her walking across the street and soon pointed his/her hand towards her as his/her hand glowed, ready to fire. Atticus stuck his tongue out and then took out the trash, about to go back inside before seeing Cherry wandering around, but she looked busy.

"Stupid music..." Cherry muttered.

Atticus soon saw someone about to shoot Cherry with what his knowledge told him was a Kai Blast. Cherry hummed firmly and the shot soon came towards her.

"Cherry, nooooooo!" Atticus cried out, a bit dramatically and soon dove in to save her, and ended up taking the shot for her, and where the shot didn't bounce off, but actually hit him in the heart.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "Atticus Fudo, you owe me a new phone!" she then glared.

Atticus looked at her as he looked different.

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked. "No need to get emotional... You know I don't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Cherry... I tried..." Atticus muttered.

"Tried?" Cherry frowned. "Tried what?"

"I'm sorry..." Atticus whispered before he let out a gasp and he closed his eyes.

"Atticus? Atticus, wake up, this isn't funny!" Cherry told him, trying to shake him awake.

Unfortunately, Atticus did not wake up.

Cherry tried to move him, but it was no use. "Atticus? Come on, Atticus... Wake up... You gotta go home..." she then said, trying not to cry. "I can't believe I let this happen... I'm so lame..." she then muttered before yelling out, running around. "HEEEELP! Somebody! Anybody!... Help..." she then cried out before she only heard her own echo for a while.

Emily was soon seen coming out after hearing Cherry's cry.

"He's just sleeping..." Cherry told herself. "That's it... He's only sleeping... He just fell asleep on the sidewalk..."

"Cherry...?" Emily asked.

"Atticus is sleeping!" Cherry exclaimed, going through denial.

Emily was confused why Cherry said that until she saw her oldest son dead. Atticus, of course, didn't respond to them.

"He's sleeping, I tell you, he just fell asleep!" Cherry cried out with actual tears.

The person with the Kai Blast soon hid away for right now. Atticus's body soon vanished.

"Come on, Cherry, let's get you home..." Emily suggested, taking Cherry's arm and walking her back home.

"Atticus is asleep..." Cherry muttered as she seemed a little out of it. She soon noticed Atticus's body was gone.

Cherry seemed to mumble to herself.

"Hmm..." Emily hummed in thought before sending Cherry home and went to look at the family's Book of Magic.

Cherry seemed to stare into space and mumbled about Atticus, going through the seven stages of grief. She was shown to also be rocking back and forth while she was doing that.

"Cherry!" Michelle called a bit sharply as she came to her daughter. "Why aren't you running errands?"

"It's all my fault!" Cherry cried out, now going through guilt. "I've been so mean to him, and now he's gone!"

Michelle could now tell that this was more important than errands.

"How could he do this to me?!" Cherry soon glared out of anger. "He's always doing the stupidest stuff and it's all my fault! Every time we go on an adventure, he comes out looking awesome, and I just make myself look like a fool! I HOPE HE FRIES!"

"Excuse me, Michelle, she's going through the seven stages of grief." Emily said to her son's friend's mother.

"Uh... But why...?" Michelle asked.

Emily frowned. "Atticus is... Dead..."

"I'm all alone in the big empty world..." Cherry shuddered. "What am I gonna tell everyone at school?"

"Which stage is she in now?" Michelle asked.

"I think this is loneliness and bargaining." Emily guessed.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble..." Cherry muttered. "How am I gonna go out in public without him? He's my ROCK!"

"Whoa." Michelle said.

Emily frowned herself.

"I'm so sorry about your loss..." Michelle told Emily. "This must be very hard for you."

"It is." Emily nodded.

The two women soon hugged each other. Cherry yelled out and soon ran off to go to her room, but she went through the wrong door and ended up in the linen closet. The two mothers soon noticed this.

"Should we get her?" Emily asked.

"Uh, maybe the Supernatural Realm will be merciful to her?" Michelle smiled nervously.

* * *

Cherry cupped her face with her hands as she ran and fell on the ground in the middle of the forest and soon let out a big cry, and where Drell seemed to be there as he heard her cry. Cherry curled up as she cried, feeling so stupid and depressed.

"If one of you stupid people left another baby in these woods, I swear I'm gonna-" Drell growled as he brought out his wand in an aggressive way and soon looked down. "Oh, it's Cherry crying... What's the matter, Cherry? You run into a wall again?" he then asked with a laugh. He soon saw that Cherry was still crying and could tell this was serious. "Hey..." he then called. "Quit it... Oh, come on, I'm sure whatever's wrong isn't that bad..."

Cherry soon stopped, but didn't look at him.

"What happened?" Drell asked. "You break a nail or something?"

Cherry shook her head.

"Your parents make you feel bad or something?" Drell asked.

Cherry still shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, you're acting like someone died." Drell shrugged.

Cherry looked back with puppy dog eyes filled with tears and she had taken off her glasses. After seeing this, Drell realized what this meant. Cherry wiped her eyes and let out a small whimper.

Drell took her arm and pulled her away before making her sit down in front of him. "Alright, tell me what happened..." he then said to her.

"ATTICUS IS DEAD!" Cherry blurted out.

After hearing what she blurted out caused Drell to go pale. Cherry soon broke down crying again.

"Oh... Oh... Wow... Um... How did this happen?" Drell asked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry replied. "I had to do something for Mom and he just tackled me!"

Drell hummed before bringing out his crystal ball. Cherry continued to cry.

"Please stop crying..." Drell said. "It breaks my heart..."

Cherry soon stopped and looked in deadpan. "Don't you have to have a heart to break?" she then asked.

The crystal ball began to show what happened. Cherry soon looked like she was going to cry again.

"No more crying!" Drell told her.

"But I'm in grief!" Cherry defended.

They soon saw what happened.

"I'm still in grief..." Cherry muttered.

"QUIET!" Drell scolded. "And watch..." he then said gently.

Cherry soon took a look for herself. And where she saw what happened and why Atticus tackled her out of the way. "Wait... Go back..." Cherry said.

The image was soon rewound to before the shot was blast to show who had done it.

"Who is that?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Not sure." Drell said.

"You don't know?!" Cherry asked him. "I thought you knew everything!"

Drell simply shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Cherry asked as she soon had a panic attack like shown in some animes. "You're supposed to tell us everything! What kind of warlock are you?!"

Drell soon pinched her mouth closed with his fingers. "If you let me help you with Atticus, will you calm down?" he then asked.

Cherry nodded, a bit nervously.

"Good." Drell said.

"Wh-What's happening?" Cherry asked.

"Let's watch, shall we?" Drell told her, patting her on the head as they watched.

Atticus was soon hit by the blast and his body disappeared somehow.

"What the-?! Where'd he go?!" Cherry panicked.

"I'm going to take her voice away..." Drell shook his fist in annoyance.

* * *

Atticus groaned and he soon opened his eyes and sat up as he woke up somewhere that wasn't his home. "Huh? Where am I?" he then asked. "Cherry?" He soon stood up and began to look around.

There was a golden gate with a man beside it.

"Uh, hey." Atticus said.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Atticus Fudo..." Atticus replied, feeling confused. "Where am I?"

"This is the Great Hall of Judgement." The man replied, taking note of this.

"Judgement?!" Atticus asked. He soon gulped before looking up to see a halo above his head which meant only one thing.

"Oh, not to worry, Atticus, you'll go into Heaven," A woman smiled. "You belong in Heaven because you're so good-natured."

"What?!" Atticus yelped. "You mean I'm... I'm...?!"

"Stone cold, I'm afraid." The woman said.

"But I'm not ready yet." Atticus said.

"Oh, don't worry, Atticus, you'll learn to love it here, we just need to get your record book, and then you'll be here for all eternity." The woman smiled, angelically for her namesake.

 _'I can't believe this...'_ Atticus thought to himself in dismay. _'Murdered in the prime of my life... Well, Cherry might be better off... Even when I'm dead, she's not nice to me...'_

 ** _"Wow, I can't believe you got killed... So lame..."_ **Cherry badmouthed Atticus in his memory with a bitter tone as she knelt next to his dying body before it disappeared.

"Now let's get you to King Yemma, he's the one that has your record book." The woman said.

"There's a mistake here!" Atticus cried out before he was forced to sit on a cloud.

The golden gates soon opened up and Atticus was made to follow the woman to the man in charge.

"Wait... King Yemma?" Atticus asked. "Aren't I supposed to meet God?"

"No, no, that's the big guy; you meet King Yemma so he can decide if you meet God or not." The woman said.

"Oh..." Atticus said before shrugging. "I guess that makes sense."

* * *

When they came into a room with a big man in charge, he didn't appear to be human, he looked more like a monster than a person. He was also in giant size which was surprising to Atticus.

"Who do we have here?" King Yemma asked.

"Atticus Fudo." The woman informed.

King Yemma soon brought out the record book.

"That's a big book." Atticus commented.

"Heh, you should see the one in The Furnace of Eight Divisions." The woman mumbled.

King Yemma soon opened the book to where Atticus's name was. Atticus gripped his collar nervously.

"No need to worry," The woman said. "He's just going to decide if you're good enough for Heaven... Or you go to the other place."

Atticus hoped that he wouldn't go to either place because he didn't want to be in Heaven yet, but he also didn't want to go to Hell.

"This is very interesting..." King Yemma said as he took a look.

The woman soon took a look with him.

"Look, this is all very nice, but I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Atticus cried out.

"Well, you are dead." King Yemma told him.

"I know, but isn't there someway I can go back?" Atticus asked.

"No, but you can be able to compete in a Martial Arts Tournament." King Yemma said.

"Uh, a Martial Arts Tournament?" Atticus replied.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," King Yemma smiled, putting his arm around him. "Based on what I've seen in your life after all, especially with how you're so selfless and thinking of others, especially to your loved ones."

"I guess a Martial Arts Tournament would be nice to compete in," Atticus said. "Where is it being held?"

"A special world we call The Other World," King Yemma informed. "Annin, get him ready."

"Yes, sir." The woman nodded.

"I think I'm ready because you see I'm wearing weight clothes along with regular clothes and my boots are also weight clothes." Atticus told them.

"We just need to let the others know you're here first." King Yemma smiled.

"Alright..." Atticus said before sighing. "Oh, Cherry's probably glad I'm gone... She's always yelling at me."

They soon informed the competitors that Atticus was there. Atticus twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

"I don't yell at you!" Cherry called out into the crystal ball.

"He can't hear you." Drell said.

"Sure, I may be snarky, but I'm not mean!" Cherry continued.

"Apparently you can't hear me either." Drell said.

"Come on, Atticus, you can get through this!" Cherry ranted.

"Are you done?" Drell asked.

Cherry looked at him and soon sat down, feeling dumb.

"And the Oscar for the most over-the-top reaction to a death goes to-" Drell smirked, clapping his hands slowly.

"Can we just keep watching?" Cherry pouted.

"Sure, but two rules..." Drell replied.

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

"Sit down, and shut up." Drell scolded.

"Alright." Cherry sighed.

Drell patted her on the head.

"Quit touching me!" Cherry complained as she didn't like being touched.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus stared into the golden gates of Heaven as he saw the other angels there, floating around and Heaven looked, honestly, quite boring to spend one's afterlife in.

"Alright, everyone's been informed." King Yemma told him.

"So, uh, I'm going to this Other World?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I hope you have fun." King Yemma replied.

"I'll try." Atticus said.

"Run along now..." King Yemma said, sending him to the Other World.

Atticus yelped as he suddenly fell and ended up in a new place, away from Heaven, but not in Hell either, and looked around. "This must be it." Atticus said.

There was soon stomping heard.

Atticus sweated nervously before looking up to see someone come to him. "Whoa!" He yelped.

"You okay there?" The voice chuckled before leaning over to show a friendly face.

"Goku?" Atticus replied once he saw who it was. "You're here too?"

"Heh... Yeah... It's a bit of a long story..." Goku smiled bashfully.

"I bet." Atticus replied.

"Wait... What are _you_ doing here?" Goku asked out of concern.

"I got shot by a Kai Blast from someone that was trying to shoot Cherry." Atticus sighed.

"Someone shot you...?" Goku frowned. "I'm sorry... And is your friend okay?"

"I guess so..." Atticus frowned back. "I just don't wanna die."

"If you want to be brought back, your friend will have to get the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron and wish you back," Goku said. "But until then, you can compete in the tournament."

"I suppose so..." Atticus replied. "Is the tournament hard?"

"I'm sure you can handle it." Goku chuckled to him.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you though..." Goku said to him.

"I guess I better get going then..." Atticus replied.

* * *

They soon walked off together into the tournament, and where it sounded like it was starting.

"Did it just start?" Atticus asked Goku.

"Kinda, I just wanted to warm-up first before I came in," Goku said to him. "Then I saw you."

"Cool," Atticus smiled. "I wonder who my opponent will be?"

"I guess we'll find out." Goku smiled back.

Atticus soon took a seat while Goku got ready.

"All right, everyone, let's get this show on the road!" The host announced.

Atticus clapped along with the audience. _'This is going to be great, I just know it.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The announcer soon informed the audience of a match of Goku. Goku waved to Atticus as he came out onto the field.

"You can do this, Goku!" Atticus called out.

"Looks like your boy's lost again!" A voice laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You laugh at the stupidest things!" Another voice replied. "Laugh at that ring on your head!"

Atticus began to look around for the source of the laughs. When he looked over, he saw two certain creatures who were sitting together.

"Who or what are those two?" Atticus asked before hearing lots of gasp from audience after hearing that question. "What?"

"You don't know who I am?!" The male creature got in his face with a glare.

"Uh, sorry, should I?" Atticus replied.

"I am King Kai!" The creature told him.

Atticus simply blinked as he didn't know anything about him.

"How dare you not know me?!" The king scolded. "I should have your head for this!"

"But I'm already dead, and judging by your halo, you're dead too." Atticus replied innocently.

King Kai soon growled in defeat. "I MIGHT BE DEAD, BUT I'M STILL A KING!"

"So? Who cares?" The female spoke up.

"Who are the rest of you?" Atticus asked.

The others soon introduced themselves to Atticus and he soon sat down with them.

"So, you're Core People?" Atticus asked.

"That's right." South Kai nodded.

"Fascinating..." Atticus said. "Uh, let's watch the show, shall we?"

"As long as you stay off my bad side." King Kai warned while Atticus rolled his eyes to that.

"Be nice to our guest, he's new around here." East Kai scolded King Kai.

"I sure am." Atticus nodded.

King Kai grumbled to himself.

"Sorry about them, they tend to get in a fuss every now and then." South Kai hid a small smirk.

"So kind of like siblings?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose you could say that." South Kai replied.

"Well, my bet's on Goku to win this one," Atticus said as he got into it. "He's amazing."

"I know he's amazing." King Kai smirked.

South Kai seemed to smirk to that. "Look, there can only be one winner, and Froug is on a role, so obviously, the South is gonna take it."

"That's a very interesting theory you got there, but can you explain how Froug is gonna get by Goku?" King Kai retorted.

"Sounds like an alien frog." Atticus added.

"He's from the South Galaxy which is going down." King Kai smirked.

"How many galaxies _are_ there?" Atticus asked.

"You don't get out much, do you, kid?" King Kai chuckled. "There are many Quadrants throughout the universe."

"Whoa, that's a lot," Atticus smiled. "Well, I hope I'll be next to compete after Goku."

Goku soon kicked Froug away against the stand. This made King Kai very pleased and thrilled.

"Well, that was fast." Atticus said.

* * *

"Smooth, Goku!" The host praised. "The former champion of Sayian advances to the final round with his choice of a partner!"

"All right, Goku, yes!" King Kai cheered while the South Kai looked frustrated.

Atticus looked ready to see who his master's partner was.

"I... Choose..." Goku drawled out before pointing to him. "Atticus!"

"Aw, me? You shouldn't have." Atticus replied innocently.

"Now let's see who Pikkon chooses as his partner." The host said.

"Uh, who's Pikkon?" Atticus asked as he came to join Goku.

A dark voice chuckled as he came behind Atticus, looking like a very tall and green man, even being taller than Goku.

"Oh... He kind of looks like Piccolo." Atticus said.

"He's from the West Quadrant." Goku informed.

"This is your partner?" Pikkon mocked.

"Trust me, Atticus is a strong fighter for his age." Goku told him.

"So Pikkon who's your partner going to be?" The host asked.

"Hmm... Let me think... Let me think..." Pikkon paused in thought before looking among the crowd to pick someone out like Goku did.

A fish-like being looked to Pikkon in slight fear before running away, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

Pikkon kept on looking around and where the only one that seemed to catch his interest as his partner was a man with blonde hair that seemed to be taller/bigger than Goku. "You there! Come forth!" he then called out.

The man looked around and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you!" Pikkon demanded.

The man then stood up and went to go towards the field. Atticus saw the size of the man Pikkon called over and was amazed.

"What did you say your name was?" Pikkon asked the blonde man.

"Olibu." The blonde man replied.

"Olibu, you're my partner." Pikkon told him.

"Sounds good to me..." Olibu replied before looking to Atticus.

Atticus looked back, a bit nervously, but did well to hide his fear.

"H-He sure is big." Atticus told Goku.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Goku asked jokingly.

"Huh? Me? Come on..." Atticus laughed a little before sighing as he was a little scared.

"Ooh, this will be an interesting final round." The host smiled.

"I know he looks big, but you can do it." Goku soothed Atticus.

"You're right, but on the safe side, I best not have my weight clothes on." Atticus said.

"Go get ready, I'll wait for ya." Goku smiled.

Atticus soon took off his weight clothes which included his boots.

"You know that kid, huh?" Olibu asked.

"He's my little buddy!" Goku smiled proudly. "I train him the ways he doesn't know back home."

"It's true." Atticus told Olibu once he was done taking off his weight clothes.

"Mind if I put these some place where they won't get trampled on?" Goku asked him.

"Sure." Atticus said as he stretched.

Goku smiled as he took care of the clothes for him. Olibu held out his hand to Atticus to be shook. Atticus soon shook Olibu's giant sized hand.

"Whoa." Goku said as he felt how heavy the weight clothes were.

"Oh, it's not too much work for you, is it, Goku?" Atticus asked.

"I see someone's been practicing." Goku chuckled.

Pikkon soon helped with the weight clothes too and could feel how heavy they were too.

"How much weight are in those?" Olibu asked.

"Nothing much?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Olibu soon picked up Atticus. "Are you a demigod or something?!" he then asked.

"Heh, I'd love to be, but I'm just a boy with lots of training." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Their match was about to start. Olibu soon dropped Atticus. Atticus huffed to that with a slight glare.

"All right, let's get this match on!" The host called out as Atticus and Goku stood on one end with Olibu and Pikkon on the other.

* * *

As the match was about to begin, there were some jelly bean-like things floating.

"I bet that boy!" King Kai said about Atticus.

"Oh, sure, now you like him." West Kai muttered.

"The outcome will be different this time, Goku." Pikkon told the man in front of him.

"Uh, were those jelly bean things floating above us before?" Atticus asked as he noticed the jelly bean things.

"It's not polite to distract before a match, little boy." Olibu smirked.

"But... But... But..." Atticus stammered as he pointed.

They soon looked up and saw that Atticus was right.

* * *

Cherry soon slowly raised her hand.

"What did I tell you?" Drell asked.

"But I really wanna know!" Cherry piped up.

"Fine... What's up?" Drell allowed her to talk.

"What are those jelly bean people?" Cherry asked.

Drell saw what she meant and knew that those weren't people.

"Who... What... Um...?" Cherry stammered.

"That's not a jelly bean..." Drell said before panicking. "THAT'S JANEMBA!"

"Is that bad?" Cherry asked.

"What do you think?!" Drell replied.

"I don't know anything about Dragon Ball Z!" Cherry said to him.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Cherry soon looked at him.

"I've never met him personally, but he's a demon and is pure evil with great power," Drell said to her. "He's basically the living embodiment of evil."

"Then this is bad." Cherry said.

"You think?!" Drell asked as he seemed to shake her violently.

"Aaaaugh!" Cherry yelped from the shaking.

* * *

Goku began to fight Pikkon while Olibu fought against Atticus in the Other World Tournament. The jelly bean things soon got closer.

"Seriously?! What are those?!" Atticus complained. "Who ordered jelly beans?!"

Something looking like a jelly bean soon burst through the ground of the arena.

"Wah!" Atticus yelped to that in surprise.

This made something very strange happen in the other worlds which involved the dead.

"What's going on?" Olibu asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Atticus replied.

"Grand Kai, what's happening?" Goku called out.

"Something's causing some weird stuff going down." The older man replied.

"I get it that much." Goku said.

"I think it's coming from Yemma's domain." Grand Kai replied.

"Let me go see, sir." Pikkon told him.

"Wait a second, we haven't finished the finals yet," Goku told his opponent. "I don't wanna take a forfeit, that's no way to win a championship!"

"Great advice for the kids." Olibu teased.

"I'll settle this right now," Grand Kai told them. "Goku, you go with Pikkon. We'll finish this fight when you two come back. Ciao."

"I wanna come too." Atticus said.

"Oh, can he?" Goku asked.

"Very well." Grand Kai allowed.

"Yes, sir." Pikkon told the older man.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go, and if you gotta go, you might as well go in style," Goku replied. "Grab my shoulder, 'Kay?"

Pikkon soon grabbed Goku's right shoulder and Atticus grabbed his left shoulder. Goku soon concentrated to take them to King Yemma. Suddenly, they teleported away from the battle ground and ended up in another place.

* * *

"Get a lot of this! Doesn't look like the check-in station I know," Goku told them. "Feels like King Yemma's inside that thing."

"Hello in there?" Atticus called out.

Goku soon sensed King Yemma's spirit.

"Oh, Goku, thank goodness," King Yemma replied as he seemed to show up. "An accident mutated one of our workers into this!"

"Whoa, looks like we'll have to break them out." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, King Yemma, we'll bust you out of there faster than you can say 'Snakeway'!" Goku called out. "Guys? Let's take a shot on three!"

"You sure about that?" Atticus asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Goku smiled.

"Okay..." Atticus replied before leaping with them.

Pikkon soon shot at the building that was engulfed. "Nothing... It must've absorbed it!" he then groaned.

"Let's give it one more try." Goku suggested.

"You got it." Atticus said as he was about to shoot with his own Kai Blast.

"Wait, boys!" King Yemma stopped them. "On the roof! The monster that did this is on the roof!"

"But... I don't see a monster on the roof?" Goku replied.

They soon flew up to the top of the roof. They soon saw a big blob of a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the-?" Atticus muttered uneasily.

"Gosh, he doesn't seem that mean to me." Goku commented.

"He doesn't even look at all dangerous." Atticus said.

"Well, we'll soon find out." Pikkon replied before flying upwards.

Goku yelped, feeling that would be risky.

"Are you the one that put the barrier on this world?!" Pikkon scolded the monster.

"Janemba!" The creature smiled, acting like a kid.

"Okay... Be a good boy and take the barrier now, Janemba." Pikkon said, trying to be patient and sweet like when around a small child.

Nothing happened, the creature didn't even react to that.

"Are you stupid or what?! You heard me!" Pikkon glared. "Take down that barrier now! Right this instant! At once!"

 _'I feel like he'll swatted away with the flick of a finger.'_ Atticus thought to himself, referring to Pikkon.

" **ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!** " Pikkon glared only for what Atticus predicted to happen.

"Whoa, he didn't even try Goku." Atticus told him.

"No, he sure didn't," Goku replied before calling out. "You really pack a wallop! Who are you anyway?"

"Careful, Goku, he's stronger than he looks." Pikkon groaned.

"No kidding, he swatted you away with just the flick of his finger." Atticus said.

"Janemba!" The creature spoke again, holding out his arms.

There seemed to be a shock all around the three before him, and where this impressed Atticus and Goku.

"I guess he's tougher than we thought." Atticus commented.

"We were right to call the fight off," Goku agreed. "This guy could destroy the whole universe! I'v never felt a power like this! Hey, if you guys don't mind, I think I can handle this myself."

"Oh, no, you don't, I wanna fight this guy too!" Atticus told him.

"Both of you stop being selfish, you just wanna have all the fun!" Pikkon argued with them.

"Janemba... Janemba..." The creature spoke while looking at them and pointed right to Atticus and Goku.

"I got a bad feeling about that..." Atticus commented quietly.

"Oh, you like us, don't you?" Goku smiled.

"Goku?!" Atticus replied in concern.

"We're the ones you wanna fight, aren't we?" Goku smiled as he flew and dragged Atticus along.

"Did you forget _me_?!" King Yemma reminded firmly.

"Oh, Pikkon was gonna help ya, weren't ya, Pikkon?" Goku smiled innocently.

Pikkon looked shocked that Goku said that as he never agreed to that.

"Heh... Sorry..." Atticus smiled sheepishly to Pikkon. "What's the worst that could happen though?"

"Listen, me and Atticus are gonna lead this big guy down to Hell so as soon as you find a way to get rid of this barrier, you can come down and join us." Goku told Pikkon.

"Sorry." Atticus added before flying up with Goku.

The creature stared at them.

"Come on~" Goku told the creature before clapping his hands.

"Follow us~" Atticus replied the same way to the creature.

The creature almost fell on his back, unable to get up, like a turtle on its back, and struggled.

"You can do it, Janemba!" Goku called. "Come on, follow the leaders, big fella, this way!"

"Yeah, come on, big fella, follow us!" Atticus added.

The creature found this easily amusing and soon went to go after them.

"Thatta boy, come on, this way!" Atticus called out as he went with Goku.

Janemba continued to follow them as the jelly bean things were now covering his body.

"This is really weird..." Atticus muttered about the jelly beans.

"I'll say!" Goku agreed. "This guy's affecting every dimension and creation!"

Janemba soon crashed into the ground, making it shake slightly.

"And yet, he seems so harmless." Atticus said.

"Janemba!" The creature piped up as he sat back up. He then turned certain sculptures into smaller versions of himself.

"They're actually kinda cute, but not a lot's going on in that noggin though." Goku chuckled.

The smaller versions of Janemba were getting closer to them.

"We're surrounded!" Atticus cried out.

The Janemba copies soon dog-pile onto them to overpower them. The original Janemba laughed and clapped to this like an entertained baby, but it grew to be short-lived. Atticus and Goku soon powered up and began to kick the copies, sending them flying. Once the copies bounced on the floor, they seemed to disappear from existence.

"Janemba?" Janemba pouted to them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Pikkon..._**

The green man wasn't having very much luck from where he was.

"Not even my Super Energy Bomb has an effect!" Pikkon complained. "Darn you, you stupid, stinkin' barrier!"

It soon cracked and some broke off.

"You gotta be joking, it took glass, but not my harsh words?" Pikkon grumbled in dismay. "Could such a phenomenon even be possible? Ugh, I guess there's only one way to find out. **YOU DIRTY BARRIER, YOU SMELL LIKE TRASH HEAP!** " he then began to verbally abuse. " **YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!** "

Nothing seemed to happen after that.

"That's strange, it cracked the last time I railed on it, must've been a coincidence..." Pikkon muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a huge crack shattered the glass after a few moments as he said that.

"Maybe not..." Pikkon then muttered again.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Atticus, Goku, and Janemba..._**

Janemba laughed before running towards the two. Goku and Atticus glared as they looked ready for anything. Suddenly, giant and colorful balls began to fall and land on them. Atticus and Goku began to dodge the giant and colorful balls.

"If these are gumballs, I swear..." Atticus muttered to himself.

The balls soon landed around them until Janemba made them crush against them for his own amusement.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped as the giant and colorful balls began to do what Janemba made them do.

Janemba soon ran towards the balls.

"I think this is the way out." Goku told Atticus as he climbed upwards before yelping.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked as he climbed upwards next before seeing why. "Oh..."

Janemba soon ran into the balls which sent them all flying, along with Goku and Atticus.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped before landing on his feet.

Goku soon tried to fly towards Janemba only to be kicked away. Atticus winced after seeing that. Goku tried to fly back, but was tail whipped away.

"Alright, that's it!" Atticus glared as he tried to help his mentor, only for him to have the same result.

Janemba soon started to punch them all around, using portals.

"How is this even fair?!" Atticus glared.

Janemba's fist soon came down, and luckily, Goku and Atticus caught it this time. Janemba looked over as they struggled and was about to punch them again, but Goku surprised him with a blast which sent Janemba flat on his back on the ground.

"Time to hit this guy with the big guns." Atticus glared.

"I couldn't agree more." Goku agreed firmly as he began to create a new blast to shoot Janemba with.

Atticus soon began to do the same thing. They both yelled out, making very large energy blasts. Janemba held out his hand as Atticus and Goku appeared through it before continuing on and soon got hit by their own blasts, thanks to a portal, and there was now a huge explosion. This had blown both Atticus and Goku away, though metaphorically.

"Smokey." Atticus said before coughing.

Goku babbled as he felt baffled by what just happened. Janemba soon seemed to laugh at the two of them.

"Goku, how can we beat this guy?" Atticus asked.

"We might have to go ultimate on him." Goku replied.

Atticus nodded as he agreed. Goku soon glared as he got ready to go all the way with Atticus's help. Janemba seemed to wobble slightly which made them stop briefly and there seemed to be something shooting at them from the creature's pores.

"Incoming!" Atticus called out.

Goku and Atticus luckily did well on dodging the blasts as Janemba seemed to smile stupidly at them. Janemba soon fell on his head and spun around while shooting all around the realm. There was then yet another explosion because of that.

* * *

"Okay, I want to know how can Atticus be able to do that with his hair?" Cherry asked, referring to Atticus's hair now being a gold color.

Drell took out a book and licked his fingertip before he opened it to find a certain page. Cherry leaned over to take a look with him. Drell saw what she was doing and decided to use his magic to block her vision from the book.

"Why do you always ruin my fun?!" Cherry complained.

"Hm... Could Atticus have his own Super Sayian form?" Drell wondered. He soon saw a connection to the Elements of Harmony and Super Sayian power.

Cherry jumped up as he stood up as he was very tall.

"Interesting..." Drell said while ignoring Cherry on purpose. "I never would've guessed this."

Cherry soon took a glimpse and was surprised at what she read from where she was. Drell looked at her before rolling his eyes and actually threw the book at her.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as she soon caught the book on the floor and looked at it. "The Elements of Harmony are connected to the Super Sayian...?" she then asked, taking a guess from what she was reading.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"How powerful is a Super Sayian exactly...?" Cherry asked wearily.

"More than we may ever know..." Drell said before taking the book back for himself. "I thought maybe this was a legend!"

Cherry soon saw a page with the word 'FUSION' on it. "Drell... Do you know what 'Fusion' means?" she then asked.

"Ugh... You children always have the dumbest questions..." Drell muttered. "A fusion is when two Gems-"

"Not _that_ fusion!" Cherry told him. " _This_ kind!"

"Ohh," Drell said. "That kind."

"Yeah, so do you know what it means?" Cherry asked.

"It's also called a Union," Drell informed. "It is the process of merging two or more separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse and there are many types of fusion."

"So then Atticus and Goku could fuse?" Cherry asked.

"It's very likely that just might happen..." Drell said as he adjusted his glasses.

They both decided to watch and see what happens. Cherry held her stomach sheepishly.

Drell soon snapped his fingers for a bowl of popcorn and looked around until suddenly, popcorn rained down on them and he popped his head out. "I need to work on my refreshments spells..." he then muttered. "Cherry? Cherry?!" he then looked around as she was buried in the popcorn. "Oh, don't worry! Keep breathing! I'll help you! What have I done?!" he then panicked. He soon saw her eating her way out. Drell soon looked in deadpan.

"Mm... Kettle corn..." Cherry said as she munched while coming out of the popcorn pile.

Drell rolled his eyes before they focused back in the fight. Cherry soon threw some popcorn at him with a playful smirk.

* * *

" **MINDLESS BARRIER! WASHED-OUT WALL! I HATE _YOOOU_!**" Pikkon yelled out before panting. "They're jamming and I'm babysitting a wall..."

The barrier didn't look badly damaged only partly. There was soon a loud yell heard as six elements were shown and Goku appeared to have blonde hair and blue eyes now. Janemba soon looked over in surprise to see what was going on with Atticus and Goku. Atticus was soon surprised to see what was happening to him as he didn't know he could go Super Sayian too before focusing back on the topic at hand. The jelly beans seemed to be going away and even The Grand Kai was shook by this. There was soon a big glow once Goku stopped screaming out and he looked very different, and as did Atticus.

"You should be proud of yourself..." Goku said to Janemba, a bit aggressively.

"I know I am; I never knew I could transform into a Super Sayian until now..." Atticus replied the same way to Janemba.

Janemba simply clapped in amusement like a baby again.

"You act innocent, but you're deadly," Goku glared. "It's over, Janemba!"

"That's right, your reign of terror ends now." Atticus added.

They both began to attack Janemba, giving him all that they could give. It soon began to rain jelly beans and they piled onto the ground. Goku then punched Janemba which sent him hovering through the air. Atticus soon went Janemba floating further as he punched him next. Goku then punched Janemba again, making him fall into the jelly bean pile. Janemba soon looked up at the two before getting pounded right in the face. Neither of them had showed remorse for Janemba. Janemba soon began to brawl and throw a fit from that.

"That was weird..." Atticus and Goku muttered to each other.

Atticus began to sense Janemba to see if he was really having a tantrum or was acting like it while powering it. Goku snarled slightly. Janemba soon seemed to wither and wobble away and transform into a new form.

* * *

"It's what I feared!" Drell panicked, gripping his hair.

"What the heck is that?!" Cherry yelped from what Janemba looked now.

"That... Is the Janemba I've read about..." Drell told her.

"You mean that's what he's actually suppose to look like?!" Cherry yelped.

"I know! Isn't it terrible?!" Drell smiled with sarcastic enthusiasm.

They soon went back to watching the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like the feel of this." Goku muttered.

"Me neither." Atticus added.

Janemba soon lunged out to attack them. Atticus and Goku dodged his attack before attacking back. Janemba dodged their attacks just as well as they had.

"Huh, not bad." Atticus had to admit until he and Goku were grabbed by their legs after being knocked down by the demon's tail.

The two of them soon hit Janemba again with their legs. Goku then brought out an energy ball and threw it against Janemba. Janemba smirked before bringing out a portal to take the energy ball and hit Goku back with it. Atticus saw this coming and soon got Goku out of the way. He then took the blast for Goku, but luckily, it didn't hurt a whole lot. Goku soon chased after Janemba and kneed him against the stomach and struck his face. Atticus soon attacked Janemba next.

"Show him what you've learned." Goku told Atticus like a mentor.

Atticus nodded in agreement ready to hit Janemba with a Kai Blast with his right hand. Janemba seemed to be going down at first before seeming to slip away.

Suddenly, Janemba reassembled himself through another portal and shot at them again with a violet blast. Goku and Atticus both glared while Janemba seemed to grin darkly to them before hitting them with a blast from his mouth. Atticus soon blocked the attack as The Elements of Harmony formed around him. Janemba glared to that. Atticus then smirked since Janemba clearly didn't expect that. The Elements of Harmony soon went invisible to Janemba.

* * *

" **GONNA CRY LIKE A BABY?!** " Pikkon continued to badmouth the barrier to break it. "Is this some kind of sick trick Goku's playing on me or what? **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, GOKU!** "

* * *

Janemba soon vanished before appearing by a weapon. Goku and Atticus panted heavily and aggressively, refusing to lose.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Atticus glared.

Janemba soon turned the weapon into his own sword.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus muttered.

Janemba soon snickered and slashed against Atticus and Goku with his sword. Atticus and Goku soon started to dodge it. Janemba continued to fight them with his sword and they used Kai Blasts back at him. Another explosion hit and it sent Goku and Atticus flying while Janemba grinned while with the flames caused by the explosion.

"He's not even bruised." Atticus said.

"Get down!" Goku warned.

Atticus then went with him as the sword shined a big and dangerous blast through the flames. The blast soon hit Goku, causing some blood to gush out. Atticus winced as he saw his mentor hurt.

* * *

"How can he bleed?!" Cherry asked. "He's dead! ...Isn't he?"

"Um, well, yes, but it's kind of complicated." Drell said.

"You don't know, do you?" Cherry asked in slight deadpan.

Drell narrowed his eyes back before throwing popcorn at her.

* * *

Goku and Atticus continued to hide until one jelly bean was sliced from Janemba's blade and Goku held his shoulder as it was bleeding even though he was already dead.

"You okay?" Atticus asked his mentor.

"I'll be fine... Just a small wound..." Goku grunted through his teeth.

The part of the jelly bean soon fell off.

"Come on, Goku!" Atticus called out as he flew with him.

Janemba grinned darkly as he tried to slash at them as they kept trying to avoid him. He had a few close calls in getting them, but not close enough. Eventually, Goku and Atticus fell back and appeared to be going to a new place than The Other World, and where they both fell into a red liquid. Atticus looked around as he and Goku were suddenly somewhere else. Janemba grinned darkly as this was exactly what he had wanted.

 _'Uh-oh...'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Janemba soon used his sword even from far away and somehow, made a slice in the red liquid. The liquid soon broke apart and gushed from the splatters. Soon enough, Atticus and Goku were shown after a few slashes. Atticus and Goku held onto each other as there was another slash on their way. The shot was then somehow repelled and it flung right back at Janemba. What remained of the red liquid soon splattered and Atticus and Goku fell to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if anyone's going to end your existence, it's going to be me?!" A dark voice sneered from behind the two after they had landed.

"Vegeta?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"But how...?" Goku added.

"I've been trying to answer that question myself, you two, I don't know how I got my body back," Vegeta replied. "It was as if death was a dream and I just woke up."

"Must be because of what's been going on." Atticus said.

"Yeah, the Check-In Station's out of commission." Goku added.

"It doesn't matter; I'm here and I'm ready to fight against that," Vegeta replied. "Now stay back while I handle this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; this guy is tough." Atticus told him.

"Hm... Don't worry, I have one thing in my favor; I have nothing to lose." Vegeta smirked.

"What do you mean?! Don't say that!" Goku told him.

"You've been good, Kakarot, I have it, and it quite frankly sucks for me," Vegeta replied. "Beating him will be a piece of cake, and anything's better than my existence here."

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Better than you anyway." Vegeta smirked.

Janemba soon had his sword ready, but the weapon seemed to dissolve somehow, and even after seeing what happened to the weapon, he laughed evilly. Vegeta soon came in to attack him next.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'll ever understand the Dragon Ball Z world." Cherry muttered.

"Maybe you can visit if it's all peaceful with no danger involving the Dragon Balls." Drell replied.

"Yeah, maybe." Cherry said.

"But... You'll have to find the Dragon Balls." Drell said.

"No problem, you can just use your magic to bring them here." Cherry said like it would be simple.

"It's not that simple." Drell said as they watched the fight.

"Huh?!" Cherry asked.

"I'll tell you later." Drell told her as he wanted to watch this.

* * *

Vegeta and Janemba were soon fighting each other. Atticus brought out a cloth and tried to dress Goku's wound.

"I told you I'm fine; it's just a scratch." Goku told him.

Vegeta was soon heard yelling out.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out and flew after him.

"Man, it's spikier in here than a pile of sea urchins," Atticus said about the spikes. Luckily, he then saw there was plenty of room for him, Goku, and Vegeta to hide in. "Ah, much better." Atticus smiled.

"Why don't you two just leave me be?" Vegeta grunted and glared. "I don't need your stinkin' help, do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, we know." Atticus said.

"But this time, I'm going to need your help, Vegeta," Goku added. "You saw what he did to me back there."

Janemba soon began to wander around for his competition.

"We'll have to work together," Atticus said. "Without getting killed."

"Can he be beaten?" Vegeta groaned.

"Yes..." Goku replied. "If we all work together, then there's still a chance."

"What?! Come on!" Vegeta glared. "He picked us apart!"

"Well, I don't see any other way we can fight him, unless we were one person." Atticus said which gave Goku an idea.

"Atticus, that's it!" Goku replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Vegeta asked before having a hunch. "Surely you're not suggesting-"

"It's the only way," Goku said to them. "We have to do a fusion, guys."

Atticus was surprised to know that they could be able to do that.

"You know better... Fusion..." Vegeta growled. "I'll never join bodies with you clowns!"

"Would you rather be at the mercy of that monster?" Atticus glared in determination. "He could turn us to shreds, and he's already taken another universe captive!"

"Atticus's right." Goku said.

Vegeta scoffed to that. "There's some things a warrior just can't do. I'd rather die!"

"You've been dead," Goku replied. "Didn't you say that life was better than anything here?"

"Didn't you?" Atticus asked Vegeta.

Vegeta seemed to twitch before nodding as that was true before groaning to himself in misfortune. Janemba soon smirked as it looked like he had found who he was looking for.

"So, you going to fuse with us?" Atticus asked.

"N-O, not in a million years!" Vegeta complained. "Now don't ask me again!"

Something was soon coming.'

"Look out!" Goku warned as a bright light soon came in.

Atticus, Goku, and Vegeta soon started to dodge the lights.

"Guys, are you okay?" Goku asked as they made it out.

"I'm fine," Atticus replied before looking over as Vegeta seemed to have problems. "I'm not sure about Vegeta though."

They soon went over to Vegeta.

"I didn't think anyone besides The Crystal Gems could fuse..." Atticus commented.

"Vegeta, you okay?" Goku asked.

"Am I okay?!" Vegeta replied. "Do I look okay, Kakarot?!"

Atticus and Goku looked down to him.

"The most painful thing is that you got strong, while I remain the same!" Vegeta grunted as a tear seemed to roll down his cheek.

Atticus was surprised to see a tear coming from Vegeta but didn't bring it up.

"What you're saying is true, Vegeta," Goku had to admit. "But you have to understand, I've been training in The Other World this whole time. It's only natural that I'm repressed to know, I'm more amazed just that you're as strong as before, even though you haven't had a body to train in."

"Bah! Don't belittle me with your pity, Kakarot!" Vegeta huffed.

"Look, if you don't wanna do the fusion, then we don't have to." Atticus told Vegeta.

Vegeta merely glared at him blankly. They suddenly heard something.

"We better go, he's on the move." Goku suggested.

"This place is going to be gone in a minute," Atticus said. "Grab on, Vegeta, we gotta get moving."

"I refuse to ride!" Vegeta glared before standing up.

"You'll be slaughtered!" Atticus told him.

"I can't, you two, if I did, living too would be a hell," Vegeta replied. "If I run, life will be a hell, if I die, it will be a hell, so I only have one choice! I'll do it... I'll do the stupid Fusion charade."

"Vegeta..." Atticus said, surprised to hear Goku's rival would agree to doing the fusion.

Goku also felt surprised before glaring up. Janemba soon came to attack all of them.

"Let's go." Goku told Atticus.

Atticus nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

There seemed to be a laser fight going on now.

* * *

"Thor would love this... He's such a Star Wars geek for a master to the sport of football." Drell chuckled teasingly.

* * *

Janemba soon arrived at what was left of what was left of the spikes. This nearly looked like the end for Goku, Vegeta, and Atticus. However, they managed to get away, undetected.

"We better get started; Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"What about you, Atticus?" Goku asked.

"You better believe it," Atticus said. "So how do we do the fusion?"

"It's a simple technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual energies or it won't work," Goku replied. "Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also have to move in perfect sync, with your posture mirroring mine."

Atticus nodded as he took this information in.

"My what?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Sounds like a mixture between fighting stance and water ballet," Atticus said. "Only without the water part."

"That's always how I viewed it." Goku agreed with him.

"Ballet?!" Vegeta huffed.

"Just watch for a second, it's easier to show you than explain it." Goku advised.

"Sounds perfect." Atticus said.

Goku began to demonstrate for Atticus and Vegeta. "Now... Think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrower and narrower, the closer they get to each other."

Atticus nodded as he took in the information.

'Note the opposing position of knee and arm," Goku continued as he showed them what to do. "The two rivers convert in two single points. The points give underweight to the pressure and the rivers split into each other to become one."

" **ARE YOU INSANE?!** " Vegeta snapped. " **I'M NOT POSING LIKE THAT!** "

"Why not?" Atticus asked.

"We're warriors, boy, not ballerinas!" Vegeta growled.

"Hey, so what if it looks a little funny?" Goku asked him. "It's the end result that we're concerned with, and besides, we're all alone out here."

"No one's gonna see us." Atticus added.

Vegeta looked like he had no choice but to go along. Janemba soon let out a chillingly dark laugh.

* * *

Cherry actually shivered as that made her a little scared.

* * *

Pikkon looked like he was exhausted from all his insults.

"Pikkon, you'd be through by now if you weren't taking a break every two minutes!" King Yemma scolded.

Pikkon glared, annoyed. "YOU UNGRATEFUL TUB OF LARD!"

The barrier soon cracked big time, but not all the way. Eventually, Vegeta gave in to doing the Fusion.

"Alright, let's do this." Atticus said.

Goku nodded as he soon began and Atticus followed by since he was instructed to. The three of them soon started the fusion.

* * *

"Drell?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah?" Drell replied.

" _What_ am I looking at right now?" Cherry asked.

"The way they fuse." Drell said.

"I feel sick." Cherry said.

"Just keep watching." Drell said.

"I don't wanna anymore." Cherry grinned nervously.

Nothing seemed to happen. Cherry opened one eye and looked around before looking in defeat as she was stuck there.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" Drell deadpanned.

* * *

Atticus, Goku, and Vegeta were all fused together and they came towards Janemba to give him a piece of their combined mind, and where when they arrived, their fused body didn't look that impressive. Cherry and Drell both sweat-dropped to that as it looked a bit awkward. The fusion seemed to bounce all around like a rubber ball before crashing. Janemba even seemed to find the fusion no threat to him.

"Are you out of your mind, Horn Head?!" The fusion mocked. "I'm the ultimate warrior combo package!" he then appeared to flip off the demon.

Janemba soon appeared and began to smack the fusion all around.

* * *

"Even _we_ saw that coming." Drell and Cherry said. They soon looked to each other.

"Did... We just agree on something...?" Cherry asked out of nervousness.

"I think we did." Drell said.

Cherry looked even more scared.

"You could fit into the Witch's Council if you do more of that." Drell teased.

* * *

Janemba soon continued to smack around the fusion as he seemed quite useless. Drell and Cherry began to wince from each smack. The fusion soon seemed to let one rip while being smacked about. Janemba groaned and plugged his nose to that, waving the air while trying to also hit the fusion. The fusion soon started to run, trying to get away from him. Janemba soon chased after the fat and wobbly fusion to destroy him with Goku, Vegeta, and Atticus all fused together.

* * *

"This is pathetic." Drell sighed.

"So go help them or something!" Cherry told him, flipping out a little.

"Sorry, but I can't; magic can't reach there." Drell said as they watched out of embarrassment.

"Say what?" Cherry muttered.

"It's kind of complicated to explain... I'll tell you later," Drell said, patting her on the head with a chuckle. "Now watch!"

* * *

The fusion soon ran from Jameba's chasing which looked a bit embarrassing to watch. Soon enough, they were able to hit Janemba. Janemba soon kicked the fusion in the face which seemed to squish the face.

"Now you've done it, prepare to meet your doom, Lizard Man!" The fusion glared before running forward only to trip on his face.

* * *

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Man, and I thought _you_ were klutzy." Drell said.

"HEY!" Cherry glared and flailed out while he chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Janemba soon began to abuse the fusion, both through pain and humiliation.

* * *

"Okay, even _I_ have my limits on humiliating others." Drell said.

"You do?" Cherry asked like she didn't believe that.

* * *

"You're asking for it!" The fusion warned Janemba. "You give me no choice but to use my rabbit feet technique!" And where that sounded like a fighting technique, but instead, it was just for the fusion to run away.

Drell and Cherry both shared a deadpan glance with each other as they seemed to be getting along a little better now. Janemba seemed surprised by this, not sure how to react.

The scene is soon shown to where the spikes were. Janemba soon stalked after them as they hid away as quietly and carefully as they could. Of course Janemba would be able to find them as he took a piece of one of the spikes off the ground. The fusion panicked before defusing three ways as they avoided the spike thrown at them. This, however, surprised Janemba, and the three of them soon punched him before he could react.

"Now that's better." Atticus smirked.

"You idiots!" Vegeta glared. "Your fusion technique almost got us all killed! Are you out of your minds?!"

"Something must have gone wrong." Atticus told him.

"Sorry!" Goku added about what had happened.

"GOKU! ATTICUS!" A voice yelled out.

"King Kai?" Atticus asked as he looked around.

The voice of King Kai continued to scold them, especially with what had happened with the fusion attempt.

"Ohh... So it wasn't the technique, it was the execution!" Goku smiled out of understanding.

"Nice going, Vegeta." Atticus glared.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Vegeta glared back out of rage.

" _You_ messed up." Atticus glared back.

"Watch those fingers," Goku told Vegeta. "The index finger has to be fully stretched."

"You mean we turned into that blimp because I bent one lousy finger?!" Vegeta glared.

"Hey, don't worry, let's try it one more time." Atticus said.

"Fine..." Vegeta groaned.

The three soon began to do the fusion dance one more time and hopefully right this time. However, something glowed and exploded before they got that far, blowing them away.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"You guys, look out!" Goku cried out as Janemba came back.

However, someone else seemed to be fighting Janemba and it was Pikkon.

"Pikkon?" Atticus asked.

"Never mind the formalities!" Pikkon told them. "Time's wasting, I'll hold him off; go for it!"

"You got it." Atticus smiled.

"This is it, you guys," Goku said in determination. "Let's go, come on."

Vegeta looked back before he soon followed them. Janemba was about to go after them.

"You're apart of this Insidious Barrier, aren't you?" Pikkon smirked as he blocked the way. "Which means... You must have the same weakness."

Janemba growled and soon lunged out for Pikkon.

"Disgusting freak!" Pikkon insulted.

That seemed to somewhat break Janemba as the theory was correct. Pikkon then leaped into the air and shot blasts at him. While he kept Janemba busy, Atticus, Goku, and Vegeta did their fusion technique again.

* * *

"The suspense is terrible!" Drell smirked as he ate a bowl of kettle corn. "I hope it lasts... Mm... This is good... Cherry, sometimes you have brilliant ideas."

"Um, thanks." Cherry said.

* * *

Janemba soon came up right behind Pikkon and bashed his fists against his cheeks as Goku, Vegeta, and Atticus fused altogether. Pikkon soon fell from the pain he suffered from. Janemba soon noticed the three fusing as there was a bright light. Goku, Vegeta, and Atticus formed together which looked like an even stronger version of them separated with blonde hair and blue eyes with flames behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! Incredible!" Pikkon had to admit. He soon passed out.

"I am not Goku, Vegeta, or even Atticus! I am Gogeticus!" The fusion spoke. "It's over, Janemba! I've come for you!"

Janemba glared to that and soon yelled out.

"Every force has an echo, your own power shall be your undoing." The fusion glared.

Janemba glared and growled until he soon stopped. And with that, the fusion was able to pummel the demon.

* * *

"Whoa, look at them go; even the Elements of Harmony are hurting him since there isn't any goodness in Janemba." Drell said.

"That's good, right?" Cherry asked.

"Of course it's good, you silly moose!" Drell replied.

" _Goose_." Cherry corrected.

"You eat what you like and I eat what I like." Drell muttered to that.

Cherry cupped her mouth as that was a little funny.

* * *

The fusion kept on beating up Janemba. Janemba was still getting hit, but he refused to stay down. Dramatic music seemed to play as the fusion summoned what looked like a rainbow sphere. Janemba did look scared, but he tried not to let it bother him as he soon yelled and ran towards the fusion. The Elements of Harmony soon began to form around the rainbow sphere. Once formed, the fusion soon tossed the sphere towards the approaching demon. Janemba soon tried to punch the fusion in the face, but it was as if it had been a tiny tap, and where soon, the attack soon started to get rid of Janemba.

Drell covered Cherry's eyes as he was sure this would be too gruesome for her. Cherry had to admit that it was and was surprised that he actually comforted her like that. Another form was soon shown once Janemba seemed to wither away into nothingness. He soon looked up and saw the form and got scared and ran off. The fusion hid a small smirk to that in victory. The Elements soon returned to where they came from and the fusion soon defused back into three.

"Vegeta? Thanks." Goku said as they looked over The Bloody Pond.

"For what? I should be thanking you, Kakoron," Vegeta replied. "You too, Fudo."

"No, we enjoyed every moment." Atticus smiled.

Vegeta smiled back to that before he soon faded away.

"Goodbye, my friend..." Goku said softly.

"I've never been so backed up and behind on work, and yet I've never been so glad to be here!" King Yemma smiled as things were back to normal.

Atticus, Goku, and Pikkon soon went back to their match.

"We meet again, little man." Olibu smirked to Atticus.

"Oh, you just better be prepared this time, old man." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

The four of them soon continued their match.

"All right, as I was saying before, let's get this show on the road!" The host laughed excitedly with the audience.

The match soon continued.

"You got some guts, boy, I respect that." Olibu commented.

"Yeah, you aren't too bad yourself." Atticus teased before he had won despite being a lot younger than this man.

And where as for, Goku and Pikkon they had both lost sense they had landed on a asteroid which seemed to be the arena's ceiling.

"Ooh..." Atticus winced to that.

"That's not good." Olibu commented.

"Where did that come from?" Atticus asked the others.

"Not sure." Goku said.

* * *

"Drell?" Cherry asked. "What's that asteroid doing there?"

"It's one of Grand Kai's planets." Drell said.

"Oh... It's a planet... Well then... What's happening?!" Cherry asked him. "I don't get it!"

Drell soon explained to her of what was going on. Cherry held her head as that gave her a slight headache.

* * *

"King Kai?" Goku called. "You up there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Goku." King Kai said.

Atticus soon brought himself into bowing because this was a king.

"Oh, sure, now you do that." King Kai said.

"Heh... Sorry..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, why have you come here?" he then asked.

King Kai soon told him the reason why.

"So we see..." Goku replied.

* * *

Soon enough, Cherry and Drell saw Shenron who was waiting for someone to make a wish. Cherry shivered a bit nervously.

"Go on..." Drell told Cherry before pushing her over.

Cherry yelped, nearly stumbling and looking up at the dragon. "Uh... Hi there..." she then smiled nervously.

"Greetings, I am the mighty Shenron; I may be able to grant you any wish." Shenron told her.

" _Any_ wish...?" Cherry replied.

Drell stood by as he waited and crossed his arms.

Cherry looked between them and closed her eyes. "I wish my friend Atticus could be alive again..." she then said.

"It shall be done." Shenron told her as his eyes soon glowed.

Cherry bowed her head as she fell to her knees.

"Hey... It's okay..." Drell said.

"I can't believe I let him die like that!" Cherry cried. "He was dead! And he was only nine months older than me!"

Atticus's body soon appeared before them, alive. Atticus seemed to be on the ground and soon stood up with his back turned and soon turned around to them. Cherry looked over while Drell watched from not too far away.

"Cherry... It's me..." Atticus smiled to his best friend.

"Really? Ripping off from what Prince Adam said to Belle?" Cherry smirked.

"Are you happy to see me or not?" Atticus smirked back.

"Mediocre entrance." Cherry smirked.

"Why you!" Atticus smirked back.

The two soon seemed to laugh and shared a hug with each other.

"You really missed me...?" Atticus asked her after they broke out of the hug.

"Of course I did, you big lug." Cherry said.

"But... I heard you... Say something..." Atticus said from his negative memory.

"Here... Let me help..." Drell said before waving his hand and taking them back to the scene that started it all.

 ** _Past Cherry was kneeling beside Past Atticus's body and was actually crying. "Wow... I can't believe I let you get killed... I'm so lame..." she then said out of sorrow and grief._**

"That was different in my memory when I died." Atticus said.

"Maybe that was from guilt..." Drell guessed.

"Have you been being nice to her?" Atticus asked, firmly at first.

"Actually, we kinda had fun..." Drell replied.

"It's true." Cherry said.

"Whoa, that's something I never would have imagined." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, yeah, well, it was really annoying though!" Drell then said, looking angry at first. "Oh, she wouldn't just shut up! I couldn't even hear myself think!" He then looked at them while looking around like he was pretending that he was annoyed with Cherry.

"Uh, yeah, well, that's probably because there's nothing to hear!" Cherry replied in the same way.

Atticus simply playfully rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Get out of here, you..." Drell said to Cherry.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him before leaving with Atticus.

"I guess she's not so bad..." Drell whispered to himself about Cherry.

"I guess he's not so bad..." Cherry whispered to herself about Drell.

"You say something, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... I could go for a pizza." Cherry replied.

"Pizza sounds good." Atticus said.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Cherry replied.

"Did I just become Master Splinter?" Drell rolled his eyes as he overheard that.

* * *

Atticus and Cherry soon decided to order pizza. Emily and Michelle soon came in and Emily ran to Atticus, hugging him and covering him with kisses.

"Mom, I'm alright, I'm alright." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I'm so glad..." Emily smiled back.

Cherry snickered as Atticus looked silly with his mother slobbering all over him. They soon got their pizza.

"I don't really understand what happened, but at least Atticus is back." Michelle smiled for her daughter.

"So, you found the Dragon Balls?" Atticus asked.

"Wasn't easy..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Bet it wasn't." Atticus said.

"Drell said all he could do was take me to where the Dragon Balls were, but I had to find them on my own." Cherry said before taking another slice.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that before eating her pizza and enjoyed it very much, but it tasted even better because she got to share it with her best friend. Atticus seemed to feel the same way as they decided to spend the afternoon together and even put on a movie for later.

The End


End file.
